Mr & Mrs Smith: A Brian & Ellie OC Christmas Eve Wedding
by JohnCad1992
Summary: Ellie Griffin's sister Jane Kaputski and her high school sweetheart Cory Smith are having their Christmas Eve Wedding at Cruft Country Park in Dogtown this time of year. A beautiful way to celebrate Christmas and unite two families once they are married. An OC pairing between the two.


Mr. & Mrs. Smith

A Brian & Ellie OC Christmas Eve Wedding

* * *

_Christmas Eve  
Tuesday 24th December 2019_

Once upon a cold and snowy morning in a big mansion-esque place called Cruft Country Park, Christmas Eve is the day that Ellie's sister Jane Kaputski is about to get married to her high school sweetheart Cory Smith.

In the bar room, all the male dogs are in their black tuxedos drinking their drinks.

"Well Cory, this is it." said Brian Griffin. "Today, you're finally getting married."

"You can say that again, Brian." said Cory Smith chuckling. "That proposal to Jane was worth it."

(Cutaway to The Gilded Hydrant fancy restaurant)

Cory and Jane are sat across the round table. Cory proposes to Jane, "Jane, from the moment I met you in high school, you are the prettiest woman around. As we met, we've had our fun, we looked at the stars in the sky, and we danced during the prom night. You're my prom queen, and I'm your prom king. We've known each other for 13 months recently, and I think I want to spend my life with you, as life mates."

"Aaww." said the dogs looking at them.

"I guess there's one important question I have to ask you," said Cory getting the box out of his pocket.

"And what is that, Cory?" asked Jane.

Cory opens the box and held out an engagement ring with a crested jade gem on top. "Jane Maryanne Kaputski, my high school sweetheart." he said kneeling onto the floor. "Will you marry me?"

Jane snivells. "Oh Cory," she said tearfully. "Of course I will." As Jane accepted Cory's proposal, he slid the ring onto her finger, then they both hugged and kissed each other on their muzzle lips.

(End of Cutaway)

"...And now, here we are." Cory finished.

"You must've been lucky to find and marry my daughter, Cory," said Samson.

"And I'll be lucky to be part of your family, Mayor Sam." said Cory. "I love Jane, Jane loves me and here I am. Ready to be wed."

"Don't get your hopes up yet, sir," said Samson. "Where will you two live afterwards?"

"Don't worry, I've rented us an apartment until we can find a house." said Cory.

"Well it's a start for the both of you," said Samson. "How's your bride to be doing?"

"Oh Jane?" said Cory. "Yeah, she's fine, just fitting into her dress."

Meanwhile in the female dressing room, the female dogs are in their dresses, while Jane is being fitted into her wedding dress by her mother Margaret. "It's so nice to see my Jane marrying her high school sweetheart Cory." said Margaret.

"Yeah, it is, Mom." said Jane wearing her white bridal sleeves. "Cory's a sweet hunk of mine."

"Of course he is, my precious." said Margaret. "Ellie, are you helping your sister?"

"I'm helping her, Mom." said Ellie Griffin tying a knot to fit onto her sister's waist through her dress. "Her dress was like mine at my wedding with Brian."

"Of course it is, sweetie pie." said Margaret. "Now Jane, would you like your father to walk you down the aisle?"

"I would love to, Mom." said Jane. "I'm looking forward to seeing my future hubby, and my first Christmas tomorrow with him as a couple."

"I know you would, sis." said Ellie.

o - o - o - o - o

Outside, the families, friends and witnesses were being seated to see Cory at the altar. Half of Cory's family and friends sat on the seated side of the Groom, and Half of Jane's family and friends sat on the seated side of the Bride.

"Isn't it wonderful, Brian?" asked Ellie wiping her tears. "My older sister's marrying her sweetheart."

"It is wonderful, cutie pie." said Brian comforting his wife. "It is nice to see your sister Jane being together with Cory."

"Isn't it beautiful, Bernard?" asked Cory's Alsatian mum. "Our handsome son is about to get married to Jane."

"I know, Claire." said Bernard, Cory's Alsatian dad. "Our young man and his wife to be are soon to be married."

"Hey, are you ready for this, Cory?" asked Cory's Husky best friend.

"I'm so nervous, Kobi." said Cory. "But I'm ready to marry her. It's gonna be the best moment of my entire life with Jane, starting from tomorrow on Christmas morning."

"It sure is, dude." said Kobi. "Get ready, because here comes your bride."

Suddenly a group of cellos playing the Bride's entrance, as everybody look at Jane, while her father walks her down the aisle. As Jane and Samson walked to the altar, he kisses her forehead, shakes Cory's paw and releases her to him. "Take good care of my daughter, Cory." said Samson.

"I will, Mayor Sam." said Cory. Samson sits down next to his wife, while Jane and Cory held both paws together on the altar.

"Dearly beloved," said the Basset Hound officiator. "We are gathered here today, to join these two hearts, Jane Maryanne Kaputski, and Cory Kevin Leonard Smith, to join paws together in their holy matrimony."

After a bit of the officiator's sayings about the beloved couple, he has them ready to deliver their vows. "Now I believe that you two have any vows to deliver."

Cory and Jane faced each other with the rings. "Cory, as we met each other from high school, you saved my body from trouble, we were great parents with that one egg from life studies, and you're still standing by me after we graduated from high school, you make me the happiest dog alive. With this ring I give to you, I solemnly swear that I will protect you, whether you're rich or poor, in sickness and health, and to love, cherish, and respect, and to show how much I love you, not just for Christmas, but every single day for the rest of your life." said Jane, then she slid the ring on Cory's finger of his paw.

Cory then says his vow. "Jane, you make me the happiest dog you ever see, I was with my friends before I met you. As we met, we dated, we lived our lives, and we had our own fun. With this ring I give to you, I solemnly swear that I will protect you, whether you're rich or poor, in sickness and health, and to love, cherish, and respect, and to show how much I love you, for the rest of your life, not just for Christmas." Cory then slid the ring on Jane's finger of her paw. The two faced the officiator.

"Do you Jane Maryanne Kaputski, accept Cory Kevin Leonard Smith, as your wedded husband, to love, honour, cherish, respect, and confine true love, until death do you part?" asked the officiator.

"I do." said Jane.

"And do you Cory Kevin Leonard Smith, accept Jane Maryanne Kaputski, as your wedded wife, to love, honour, cherish, respect, and confine true love, until death do you part?" asked the officiator.

"I do." said Cory.

"Very well then," said the officiator. "By the power vested in me, by the state of Ohio, and by the Cleveland Indians Baseball Team, I now dub you two dog couple, as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Congratulations, and Merry Christmas." And with that, Cory kissed Jane passionately on the muzzle, as everyone applauded. Then Jane threw a bouquet of flowers, then Fidget caught the bouquet, then he offered it to his girlfriend Harriot. She blushed her cheeks.

Ellie cried happily, tears ran down her muzzle cheeks. "They grew up so fast." Ellie said tearfully. Brian gave her a sheet of tissue, then she blew her nose.

The puppies that sat in front of their parents wagged their tails. "See that, guys?" said Brian Jr.. "Our Aunt Jane has married to Cory."

"Does that mean that Cory is gonna be our uncle?" asked Mitzi.

"I don't know, Mitzi." said Frank. "I oughta know if we have our Uncle Cory."

"Dad, is Cory gonna be our new uncle?" asked Martin.

"We'll see, Martin." their Dad said. "We'll see."

o - o - o - o - o

In the dining hall, Cory, Jane and their families and friends sat at the big and long table, awaiting for the speeches after they had their main course. "Aren't weddings beautiful?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, just like ours," said Brian. "What could be better?"

Cory clinked the glass with a spoon. "Everyone, can I have some attention, please?" said Cory. Everybody began to listen to Cory. "Okay, I'd like to thank you all for coming over to our wedding. First, I'm gonna introduce you all to both our families. Mayor Sam Kaputski father of the Bride, Margaret mother of the Bride, my mom Claire mother of the Groom, my dad Bernard father of the Groom, my best friend Kobi Barklett my Best Man, Jane's sisters Ellie, Ariel and her best friend from high school Rita the bridesmaids, and my cousins Katie and Susie the flower girls. Secondly, here's my speech about my lovely new bride." he cleared his throat and began. "I first met my wife Jane at Dogtown High School on March of 2017. How did it happen? I'll tell you. I was at my locker getting stuff out before class, when without warning, I turn around and bumped into her, then our textbooks collapsed, we both were picking them up, and suddenly we touched each other on our paws and looked at each other, we both introduced ourselves, then we're headed to our first class of the day in different classrooms, that's how we first met."

After several minutes of Cory's speech. "...And now I'm gonna spend my future with her. Mayor Sam, your speech."

"Huh? Oh yes Cory, well." said Samson, then he cleared his throat. "Thank you for your wonderful speech, Cory. I would like to welcome you all to Cruft Country Park, where there used to be a big mansion for our great dog, Charles Benedict XII the Great Dane, built in the year of 1925, who married his wife Heidi the Greyhound and had 27 puppies. After Charles had died at the age of 16, this was refurbished into a country park in 1964 by requests of his grandson, Charles XIV. And I also would like to welcome Cory into our family, and I'm pretty sure that Bernard would like to welcome Jane into the Smith family. What more could a parent ask for?"

"Thanks, Mayor Sam." said Cory. "And later tonight, me and Jane will have our first dance in the ballroom. The first dance comes to mind which takes me back to our high school prom night back in June of last year. And I believe it's called…" Suddenly, Samson's cough interrupted Cory's speech. "You okay, Mayor Sam?" asked Cory.

"Oh, I'm fine, son." said Samson. "Just got a bit of a… *cough* cough. Carry on."

"Oh, kay?" said Cory. "Anyway, our first dance from our high school prom night is that…" Cory was interrupted again by Samson's violent cough.

"Something wrong?" asked Cory. "I think I've got a sore throat." said Samson with a cough.

"Well, if you think that you're having a sore throat, please at least drink a sip of water in front of you."

"Oh, thanks son." said Samson, then he took a sip. "As I was saying, our first dance from high school will be taking place in the ballroom later tonight, we'll both be dancing in the style of…" Cory was interrupted the third time by a really violent cough. "I swear to God something must be wrong with him," said Cory.

Samson had a really violent cough. "I think I… oh." said Samson, then he fainted.

"Dad!" exclaimed Ellie, then she ran to her Dad. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Oh my sweet Ellie," her Dad said coughing. "I don't feel so good."

"Is your Dad okay, Jane?" asked Cory.

"I don't think my Dad's feeling too well, Cory," said Jane. "I think he's sick."

"Sick?" he said. "No, it can't be. Not on our wedding day."

"I know, but he's really sick." she said.

"What's going on here?" asked the St. Bernard concierge.

"Sir, we think the Mayor's sick." said Cory.

"Oh my God, the Mayor's sick." said the concierge. "I'll call the hospital to pick up the Mayor quickly."

"Does this mean our wedding's off?" asked Jane.

"No, the wedding continues in the ballroom." he said. "I'm sure the paramedics will take your father from here."

"Come on everyone, you've heard him." said Cory. Everyone followed Cory, but Brian stopped.

"Wait a minute, where's Ellie?" asked Brian.

Brian then saw her. "Dad, don't leave me." whimpered Ellie.

"I'll be fine, my daughter." said Samson. Brian came to her.

"There you are." said Brian. "Come on, Elle, we're waiting for you."

"Brian, my dad can't leave me." she said.

"Relax, Elle." her husband said. "Your dad's gonna be okay. Now come on."

"No, I won't leave him." she protested.

"Ellie, you better go with Brian." her Dad said. "Go on without me."

"Dad, what ever happened to 'No Parent Left Behind'?" she asked. "You promised!"

"Ellie, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." he said. "And I'll always be by your side, now go!"

"Alright, come on, Ellie." said Brian tugging his wife. "You've heard your father, now let's go."

"Brian, easy, you're hurting my arm!" she said as Brian pulled her from her Dad. Ellie's grip on Samson's paw is about to become loose.

Samson laid his other paw on her. "Goodbye Ellie, my daughter." said her Dad. "I love you." At that moment, Samson pushed her paw away, which made Ellie let go of her father.

Brian then took her by her other paw. "Dad, no!" she cried. "Don't go into the light!" After the two left the dining room, the doors shut.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that evening, in the ballroom, everybody danced to some eighties Christmas music played from the DJ System. Brian and Ellie Griffin sat at the round table. "Ellie, I'm sorry I had to drag you here." said Brian. "I only did it because I love you."

"Oh Brian," said Ellie tearfully. "I'm more worried about my Dad. I don't know what will happen to him."

"I promise, your Dad's gonna be fine in the hospital." he said.

"You promise?" she said.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." he said as he does his pinky promise to his wife. "Now let's make the best of this wedding."

"I know, hon." she said. "I sure hope Dad'll be okay."

Suddenly, the music changed to Aerosmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', as everybody cleared the dance floor for Jane and Cory to dance to. "Oh Cory," said Jane. "That's our song from our high school prom night."

"I know, honey." said Cory. "Care for a slow dance?" Cory offers Jane his paw.

"I do." she said, then she holds onto Cory's paw. Cory leads the slow dance with Jane. Lights fade to a spotlight for Jane and Cory as they danced, and danced onto the floor to the song they recalled back in high school for their prom night.

"Cory, do you think this song will be in our heads forever?" she asked her husband.

"I assume it will, babe." he replied. Cory gave her a twirl during a chorus line, then they waltzed to the next part, then he twirled her again to the part after, then he swings with her to another line, then they waltzed to the next part, then he swings with her again to the part after.

As Brian and Ellie Griffin watch Cory and Jane dancing, they both held their paws together and smiled, as they witness the most beautiful thing that happens to the new couple.

"Mom, when are we gonna leave milk and cookies for Santa Claus?" asked Martin.

"After the wedding, son." his Mum said. "Then Mommy will tuck you all in for beddy-byes for Santa to come along."

"Dad, what's gonna happen to poor old Grandpa?" asked Sally. "I've heard he was sick."

"I'm afraid Grandpa's being treated in the hospital, Sally." her Dad said. "I promised your Mom that he'll be okay."

As Cory and Jane Smith continued their slow dance, they held their arms around each other. "Jane, do you think that someday we'll have our puppies in the future?" asked Cory to Jane.

"Of course we will, hon." said Jane to Cory. "That way, we can start our own family, like Brian and Ellie."

"I know, dear." he said. "I know." As the song comes to an end, Jane and Cory both kissed on their muzzle lips.

Everybody applauded them as the lights come back on. "Thank you, everyone." said Cory. "There's still time for the buffet, before we cut the cake. And before our wedding comes to a close, me and Jane would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Get ready for the Double Twenty. That's 2020 for you."

Everybody resumed dancing to Christmas music on the dancefloor, as Jane and Cory sat at the table next to the New Griffins. "I gotta say, Jane, you do look fabulous in that dress." complimented Ellie.

"Aww, thanks Ellie." said Jane. "Mom picked this out for me."

"Welcome to the family, Cory." said Brian.

"Thanks Brian," said Cory. "I'm looking forward to living with Jane."

"You know what they say; happy wife, happy life, even for Christmas." said Brian.

"Cory, now that you've got married to our Aunt Jane, does this mean that you're our uncle?" asked Martin.

"Uncle?" said Cory. "Well… I… Uh…"

"Of course he is, Martin," said Jane. "And that means your Mom has a new brother-in-law, right Cory?"

"Uh… Yeah... right." he said. "I'm your uncle alright, I like the sound of that. Uncle Cory, or Unkie Cor, I don't mind you young pups calling me either one."

"Whatever you say, Uncle Cory." said Brian Jr..

"Unkie Cor, when we grow up, will we go to high school of yours?" asked Jenny.

"I'm sure you pups will, Jenny." said Cory. "I'm sure you will." And thus concludes the wedding. With Jane and Cory finally married, the families will have their Christmas tomorrow.

_The End_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Merry Christmas to everyone. Sorry for the hiatus of Brian and Ellie 5, but I will keep working on it and finish in 2020.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
